


[Fanvid] Take it Back Tonight

by sbisque



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video is from Detective Joss Carter's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Take it Back Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING: if you have NOT watched Season 3 and DON'T want to be spoiled do not watch this video.

[Take it Back Tonight (A Person of Interest Fan Video- Joss Carter)](http://vimeo.com/84368208) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
